1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprinkler and more particularly to a sprinkler which is unusually well suited to use as a sprinkler of the low volume type and which overcomes the host of problems experienced in the use of sprinklers of this type facilitating installation, minimizing operational failure and affording a high degree of versatility in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sprinklers have spraying ranges and volumes correlated to the specific use intended. For illustrative convenience, sprinklers may be categorized as to range or volume varying from drip irrigation systems on the one hand which are of the smallest range and volume to huge agricultural sprinkler systems on the other hand which have immense range and volume. In recent years it has become advantageous, in order to conserve water and energy, to use a class of sprinklers referred to as "ultra low volume sprinklers". Such sprinklers commonly have a range of from six to ten feet in radius and confine irrigation to the root system of the plant involved. These sprinklers are normally supplied by an above ground system of flexible conduit such as of polyethylene.
It has been known to install sprinklers of this type by puncturing the wall of the conduit and then screw threading the sprinkler into the conduit to mount the sprinkler in position thereon. This has been accomplished both through the use of a special tool as well as by manufacturing the sprinkler with an oblique, sharpened end. In both instances, however, the wall of the conduit is punctured. Such puncturing of the conduit wall creates considerable stress within the wall and frequently causes splitting of the wall either immediately upon installation or after a period of use. Such splitting, of course, renders the system useless thus requiring replacement of sections of conduit.
Other problems inherent in the use of such sprinklers include the tendency for the splash plates of the sprinklers eventually to be blown from the sprinkler under the force of the fluid stream discharged thereagainst. Furthermore, there has been considerable difficulty caused by clogging of the sprinklers due to their extremely small size. There is, for example, a tendency for insects and the like to collect in the sprinkler when not in use. Clogging can also be caused by impurities contained in the water. A still further impediment to the use of such sprinklers resides in the inability to replace worn parts without replacing the entire sprinkler.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an improved sprinkler which facilitates installation without damage to the supply system, which minimizes the possibility for failure during use, and which affords a versatility in use permitting worn parts to be replaced and operational effects to be modified without otherwise departing from the operational benefits thereof.